


I Owed You A Song

by powerofxfanfic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofxfanfic/pseuds/powerofxfanfic
Summary: Post-Detour StoryRated-R-NC-17, maybe…society is getting a little racierSummary: Mulder owes Scully a lot, but let’s start with this…Read like script-M is Mulder, S is Scully, etc.





	I Owed You A Song

I Owed You a Song

Post-Detour Story

Rated-R-NC-17, maybe…society is getting a little racier

Summary: Mulder owes Scully a lot, but let’s start with this…

Disclaimer: Characters are on temporary loan from Chris Carter, 10-13, Fox, and a million other people behind the scenes. 

Feedback: Would be lovely, my dear, but not necessary.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“your kiss lit-up my world like some forgotten galaxy lost inside my heart.—r.m. drake”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Luckily for us, Agent Stonecypher and Agent Kinsley gave Scully and I the most in depth ‘summary’ of the missed conference, it literally felt like we attended. Scully nodded politely, offered tiny anecdotes, and seemed like she was genuinely listening. She didn’t even break character when I feigned suicide in the back seat or when I whispered that I would rather have tried my luck riding back with moth men.   
We finally reached the carpool lot and I can honestly say I have never been so excited to see our government issue Ford Taurus in my life. Scully said goodbye for the both of us; she really is the perfect partner. When I wasn’t dozing off, I thought of how she took care of me, how she held me close trying to warm me up, and her cute attempt at singing to me. That is true friendship…maybe something more. So while she may be convinced I was replaying Twilight Zone episodes in my head, I was actually planning a little thank you. I am eager to have her all to myself again and smile my best smile when she finally slides into the passenger seat. 

S-They said they were sorry that hemorrhoid condition kept you from saying goodbye. I have their business cards if you’d like to send thank you cards. 

She smirked and tossed them into her bag. 

M-You missed your calling as an actress, Scully. You actually seemed like you were paying attention to them.

S-One of us has to write…I don’t know…at least a summary of the events, conference included. 

M-That shouldn’t take too long, right? 

Scully smiled, locking her seatbelt into place, as I pulled into traffic.

I couldn’t wait any longer, I had to implement plan “I owe you”. 

M-So, Scully…any big plans this weekend…Saturday night, in particular? 

She turned to look at me, eyebrow raised. 

S-If you are about to suggest camping and/or hiking, count me out. 

M-I’m all good on outdoor activities for now. But I do have an idea for Saturday night. 

She is still cautious, her face unreadable. 

S-What did you have in mind? 

M-I can’t disclose all the details, but I can tell you I will need to pick you up around 6-ish. And you can pick the place where we eat dinner…as long as we are wined and dined by 8:30. 

S-Are you asking me out on a date? 

M-Do we really need to put labels on everything? 

A smile teases her lips. 

M-Just say yes. I owe you at least dinner…a decent dinner…after you took care of me out there. 

S-I take care of you a lot, Mulder. You owe me a lot of dinners…

M-I couldn’t agree more. So 6 on Saturday, I’ll start repaying my debts. 

S-Ok, Mulder. The date is set. Time to start collecting my due. 

I wink at her, which causes an impromptu giggle to escape her mouth. What a glorious sound? If I get one more of those Saturday night, this will be the best week of my life, despite the rocky start. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Saturday 5:59 p.m.   
Dana Scully’s Apartment

I have a key, but I decide to kick it old school, and knock. Scully opens the door quickly, as if she was standing on the other side waiting for me all along. Which is pretty adorable…however, there is nothing adorable about the way she looks. I had a pretty good opener in mind, but Scully’s black sweater dress with matching knee high boots leaves me wordless. 

S-Are those for me? 

I nod, still staring, and hand her a mixed bouquet of freesia and lilacs. She takes them from my hand, inhales their scent deeply, and smiles. 

S-Thank you, Mulder, they’re beautiful. 

She steps aside so I can walk in and I know that my silence is getting a little bit ‘spooky’. 

M-You…well…you look amazing. Literally, left me speechless. 

S-Oh, thanks. I guess I got a little excited about the idea of a night out. 

She walks towards the kitchen and starts looking for a vase. I follow her, hypnotized by that dress on that body. She finds the one she was looking for and arranges the blooms and sits them on the kitchen table. 

S-So, I was thinking we could try that new Thai place we passed the other night. It hasn’t gotten good reviews. I cheated and checked online. 

M-Sounds perfect. 

Scully smiles and looks expectantly at me, waiting to see if I might have more to contribute to this conversation. 

S-You alright? 

M-I just know I am going to be the luckiest man wherever we go because I’ll have the most beautiful woman in the world next to me. 

S-Are you sure you didn’t hit your head when you jumped into that cave? 

I chuckle, typical Scully. She doesn’t quite know how to take a compliment or she really is concerned…I can never really tell. 

M-Let’s go have fun, Ms. Scully. 

I reach for her hand, kiss the creamy skin near her wrist, and I swear I feel her shiver. 

S-Well, Mr. Mulder. ..so far, you are doing an excellent job at making this woman feel pretty good. 

And that is all the reassurance I need. I intertwine my fingers with hers and lead us out into the night. Our night. The one we both deserve.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Scully has had two glasses of red wine, I have had one. Watching her cheeks flush from the warmth and listening to her make yummy noises over the various foods set before us is intoxicating. 

S-I think this place gets five stars. Either that or we just eat way too much diner fare, so this is decadent. 

M-I am happy you are happy…and I agree. ..Five stars. 

She takes a small sip of her third glass of wine, which appeared almost magically, and I know that this waiter is getting the best tip of his life. 

S-So, are you going to tell me what this whole night is about? 

M-Can’t a guy just want to take a girl out? Give her a reason to dress up and drink wine and smile? 

Scully’s eyes are locked on mine. If there is an afterlife, I want to be reborn on an island…an island surrounded by water the exact color of her eyes, so I could swim in it all day. 

S-We’ve never done this before though. You’ve never been inclined to take me out on the town…

M-Ahh, Scully, that’s where you are wrong. I have been inclined so many times…

S-What changed inclination into action? 

Her voice is low, dare I say sultry, and I am glad I don’t have to stand up anytime soon, because my knees are literally weak. 

M-I thought it was time I start paying you back for all the times you’ve saved me…for all the times you’ve made my life better. I don’t mind owing you for the rest of my life…as long as you let me do this. 

She absentmindedly licks her lips. It is the most mesmerizing thing I have ever witnessed. 

S-Do what? 

I smile. There are so many ways I’d like to answer that question, most of which require less people and more space.

M-Take you to dinner. 

There is a tiny red droplet of wine on her lip and I reach across to wipe it away with my finger, then licking it off my finger. 

M-Are you ready for phase two, Agent Scully? 

S-I think so…yes. 

M-Good. Because it will be a first time for me. And I want you to be there. 

Her eyes widen and she lets out a little ‘oh boy’. I get the waiter’s attention for the bill. Phase two, here we come.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The bar is busy, but not overly crowded. The perfect balance…enough social noise to have a private conversation but no so much where you have to scream your drink order. We arrived at the perfect time. The karaoke host is setting up his equipment and I lead Scully by the hand to a table close to the action. 

M-Want another cocktail? 

S-I am not singing, Mulder. I know what they are setting up for and I saw the neon sign outside…

M-Scully, shhh. I wouldn’t dream of making you sing karaoke. You sang once for me this week…I can’t be greedy. 

Her shoulders relax and the light as air Scully returns. 

S-I guess I could have one more. Maybe a vodka soda? 

M-Great choice, I’ll grab two, and then I have one thing I need to do. 

S-You promised you wouldn’t make me-

M-A promise I will keep. 

I get up to leave for drinks but something tells me to turn around and take a little chance. So I do. I turn around and return to Scully’s bar-stool, where she sits like a goddess. I lean and place a gentle, lingering kiss on her cheek, then her forehead. And after I allow myself that simple indulgence, I return to the task at hand. I feel her eyes follow me, but I don’t turn around. I know she isn’t upset with my affection. But she is intrigued. 

The bartender takes our drinks to the table while I make my way to the karaoke table to make my selection…although I knew which song it would be before I even knew if she would say yes. I scribble down Fox, because, hey, it’s Saturday, seeing only two names ahead of mine. That’s perfect. Enough time to drink my cocktail with the enigmatic Dr. Scully, then show time. Then after my show…my grand gesture…the metaphorical ball will be in her court. The playing field will be level…a song for a song. What will she do? I don’t know, to be honest, and that is slightly terrifying. But with great risk comes great reward, or at least I hope that’s how that saying goes.   
I make my way back to our table, take the bar stool closest to her, place my hand on the small of her back as I lean in to whisper. 

M-I took a look at tonight’s lineup. We have a lot of Shania Twain, a splash of the Police, I think I saw an ABBA song, but we can leave before that one. 

Scully smiles and takes a generous sip of her vodka soda. God, that smile. That smile makes my heart flutter, then stop, then pound; a whole arrhythmia of beats just because of one simple, stunning smile. Girl one takes the stage to sing “Man, I feel like a woman”. She isn’t in tune, but her spirit makes up for her lack of talent. Scully and I shimmy in our seats a bit, ‘Shania’s' energy infectious. When she’s finished, we all clap and whistle, start clapping for performer number two. One down, one to go, I think. I feel the slight twitches of nerves, or maybe that’s excitement. Girl two has chosen a “Like a Virgin”, although by the look of her outfit, I highly doubt it. She’s not half bad but her energy is mixed with quite a bit of liquid courage, so she often stops to giggle. 

S-She’s going to hate herself in the morning…

M-Any other night, I’d tell you to give her an IV, but we are off duty. 

S-I might have to give myself an IV…I’m pretty “relaxed”. 

Scully does air quotes when she says relaxed, something that really is un-Scully like, but at the same time, one of the cutest damn things I’ve seen her do. Yep, that’s going in the mental memory box. 

M-Little bit, tipsy, hon? 

So, I took another chance with the ‘hon’ plug, but the way she cocks her head tells me she’s ok with how I’m playing. 

S-The walk home will sober me up, right? 

I can’t tell if that was a rhetorical question or not, but before I have time to delve into it, a one “Fox” is called to the stage. I wink at Scully and stand up; the crowd starts the claps and cajoling. Her face is priceless. A mix of glee, fear, shock, and awe. 

S-You’ve got to be kidding me…

M-The stage beckons me, I must go. 

I walk confidently because I actually do feel pretty damn good about myself. I adjust the microphone, make sure I am angled right in Scully’s line of sight, and decide before I start, I need to make a special dedication. 

M-I am singing this for a very special woman in my life…the only woman in my life…that beautiful redhead right up front here. 

I hold my hand out in her direction, the crowd shows her love, Scully becomes bashful with the onslaught on attention. 

M-Scully, my love, this is for you…because I owe you a song. 

She shakes her head, still embarrassed, but very much so invested in what I am doing. And if I know Scully, the suspense of my song choice is killing her, so without further ado, I signal the DJ. And out from the speakers is none other than the King, because I “Can’t Help Falling in Love” with her. I don’t need the words or the screens. I know this song and I know this is the song I want to sing to Scully. I look only at her for the 3-minute duration. She isn’t laughing and the lights of the stage blur my vision, so I can’t decide if she just wiped a tear away or not. And just like that, it’s over. The crowd is energetic, all becoming spectators of our play, will they or won’t they. I step off the stage just in time to catch Scully as she falls into my arms, her hands pulling my face and mouth to hers, so she can kiss me with a feverish power I didn’t know existed in nature. Even if this is just a part Scully is playing, the nice woman who didn’t want her friend to be embarrassed and wanted the crowd to have a brief happy ending, I will never forget this kiss. This will be the standard in which all other first kisses will be judged. God help me, if this is all in good fun, I will walk out of this bar and straight into traffic, in the hopes it would cause enough pain to distract me from the pain a Scully heartbreak would cause. We finally break the kiss, a very reluctant break for me, and look in each other’s eyes. Guy 3 has started his one song show, but I can’t tell you what the tune is. All I see and hear and want is her. She is still in my arms, her arms are still around my neck, and my arms are around her waist. We are so close. I lean down, her eyes close, as if she is expecting another kiss, but I whisper in her ear instead. 

M-Lets go home, Scully. I just want it to be me and you. 

Scully nods and takes my hand, leading me away from the stage, out the door, and into the night.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I wanted to make each second of each minute of this night last. My intentions were to hold he hand, talk about the stars, and walk at a slow “we have all night” type pace. But that didn’t happen. The intensity of the kiss set fire to the timeline. Every few steps, we were touching, and kissing. At one point, I have her completely off the ground, her legs around my hips, my fingers digging deep into her thighs. I want her. I want her. I want her. When we are within reach of her door, we finally do slow down. She turns to look at me; her hair is tousled, her lips swollen. 

S-If we walk through that door I don’t think I will have the strength…the will power to stop this.

M-Why would we want to? 

S-I can’t lose you…if we were to wake up with regrets, I would hate myself for losing my best friend over…over…

I watch her struggle with this and I have to smile. Lose me? How can that ever be one of her logical fears? She could wake up tomorrow and never mention this night again and I would still be steadfast and loyal by her side. The sadness of never tasting that mouth again…of never touching the silkiness of her skin…would be torturous. But I wouldn’t abandon her. It isn’t in my nature, she has to know this. 

S-Mulder, why are you smiling at me? Aren’t you the least bit concerned about what this could do? 

M-No, Scully. It will change us, but nothing will break us. You are that piece…my other lung, every second beat of my heart…I live because you are a part of me. I love you. As a friend, as an equal, and as a woman. The most heart wrenchingly beautiful woman I have ever known…will ever know. 

I reach out, brush the strands of fiery hair away from her face, and place a single kiss on her forehead. She slides her hand under my shirt, lets it rest over my heart, which is pounding with intensity that I didn’t know an organ possessed. She says yes without words as she turns to unlock and open her door. I follow her in; it feels like Christmas.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

S-I’ll be right back. 

She leaves me in the darkness of her bedroom. I take of my shirt and jeans, toss them on a chair, and turn the sheets down. I leave my black boxer briefs on and climb into bed. I know the possibility she may return and want to be held, only held, while she falls asleep, is real. And I would be just as honored to comply with any and every request she makes. I hear her tiny feet padding down the hallway, look up at the door, expectantly. She appears an angelic vision in the door. Creamy white skin, clad in a pale blue satin bra and underwear set. I have never seen anything more gorgeous. She is almost other worldly in her beauty. 

M-I…wow. Just…wow. 

She saunters towards me, her quiet confidence awakens every sense I possess. She crawls under the sheets, settles against me. Her small body is flush with mine. I take my time, wanting to memorize every detail of this night. I run my fingers through her hair, I place delicate kisses on her cheeks, her lips, her shoulders and neck. Her scent is amazing-a floral, fruity blend of roses and peaches-it is more intoxicating than any wine. Every time my lips reach her skin, I am rewarded with a small, sexy Scully moan. I am not a religious man, but I am pretty sure this is heaven. 

M-Tell me how to love you. Tell me what feels good. 

I unhook her bra and toss it in the direction of the chair. Her breasts are perfect and her nipples have already perked from the cool air. I take one nipple in my mouth, feeling ravenous, while I gently kneaded her other with what I hoped was a steady hand. She moans again—that glorious sound—her hands find the back of my head, pulling me harder to her breast. 

S-God, Mulder that feels so amazing. Your mouth was made for my body. 

I couldn’t agree more. I switch sides, licking and sucking at her breast, my other hand falling to her hip, so I can pull her tighter against me. After I have given each of her breasts ample play, I make my way down. My face is flush with her pale blue, satin covered V. I cover the satin with my mouth. I whisper into her…

M-I want to taste you so bad. 

Her lower body bucks against my mouth. I tease her through the cloth. Her thighs rest on my shoulders and I slip a finger in between the satin panties and skin, finding her wetness. I slowly slide a finger into her, she tightens around it. 

M-Do you like my finger inside of you? 

S-Yes. 

M-Do you think my tongue would feel good? 

S-Jesus, yes. 

I push her away, long enough to remove her underwear, and pull her back to me, burying my face in between her legs. I lick and suck her perfect pink folds, slowly sliding my finger in and out of her. She spreads her legs wide. I look up, watch her watching me, and the look on her face makes my cock grow harder. 

M-You taste so good…

I feel like a kitten, lapping at the sweetest bowl of milk, drinking her in. 

S-Mulder, I want to come…but I want to come…I want you inside of me…I want to come on your cock. 

I am here to oblige any and all requests. I tear myself away from her sweet center and position my hips between her thighs. Her eyes lock onto mine and I slowly inch my cock into her. The heat, the pooling wetness, the tightness…the collective power of it all…would make it so easy to come. I move slow, so very slow, trying to maintain control, trying to prolong my inevitable finish, so I can watch her come. Her eyes flutter closed and with each thrust I am rewarded with a breathless, beautiful whimper. 

S-You fill me up-feels…so…amazing…I…I’m not…going to last long. 

Praise, Jesus, because I am on borrowed time. I move with more intensity, increasing the pace, and I feel her start to tighten around me, convulsing, milking me. 

M-Look at me, Scully…look at me. 

Her eyes open, a tiny tear rolls down her cheek, dissolving into the pillow. 

M-I love you. 

She responds by kissing me and she breaks the kiss long enough to whisper she is coming and I consume those words as I convulse into her body.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Scully is settle against my chest, her legs entangled with mine. She fell asleep will I combed through her hair with my fingers. Her steady breathing and peaceful features cause a surge of emotion to course through my heart. She is everything to me. She has been my sole reason for living for so long. It was an inevitable journey, the one that lead us to this exact moment, on this exact night. And there was no avoiding it…I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t help myself from falling in love with her. 

I owed her a song. I owe her everything.


End file.
